yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Warwick Davis
Warwick Ashley Davis (born 3 February 1970) is an English actor. Davis is known for playing the title characters in Willow and the Leprechaun series of films; other prominent roles include Wicket W. Warrick in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Professor Filius Flitwick and Griphook in the Harry Potter movies, Marvin the Paranoid Android in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Reepicheep in the BBC television versions of Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader and Mr Glimfeather the owl in The Silver Chair. He seems to be a good friend of Simon and Lewis. Davis has a condition known as dwarfism. Simon also has dwarfism, however, the condition didn't make him short, it instead gave him the urge to dig holes in the ground. In an interview Warwick hinted he'd been contacting the Yogscast in order to be on the Yogpod. Following his appearance on the YoGPoD, Warwick has become the star of his own television show, Life's Too Short, alongside Ricky Gervais and Steven Merchant. In one episode of series 1, he may have referred to the yogscast as the 'couple of idiots' who appear when his name is googled as the top result. In reality, the yogscast do not appear in the search results until page 3 when an animation for episode 30 of the YoGPoD appears. In-Yogiverse Warwick Davis has been a recurring special guest of the YoGPoD, as he knows Simon Lane. Warwick was unfortunately washed down the sink in episode 28, but has since crawled out of a Yognau(gh)t's toilet and visits''' Simon from time to time to do his dishes, and 'borrow' cups of sugar. The pair met at a shopping centre when '''Lewis took Simon to meet him. Warwick was promoting a new book release, with the result of Simon acting like he had some sort of mental retardation and subsequently having a photo taken with him. When leaving interviews with Simon and Lewis, Warwick prefers to burrow his way out. In an interview prior to Simon's encounter with him, Warwick was asked if he had heard of the Yogscast. He replied that he had indeed heard about them, though he seemed not to be aware that he was a running joke in their podcast. On October 25, 2012, Warwick did an interview with Simon to promote his new app, "Pocket Warwick" which was put on the main Yogscast channel under the title, "When Simon met Warwick." In early 2013, the Pocket Warwick app was updated to include several references and easter eggs of the Yogscast, for example, the player could chance upon an audition for a "Yogscast Movie" or would be randomly contacted by Simon Lane. The largest Yogscast reference is the "Pocket Honeydew Costume" Which includes helmet, beard and trousers of the famous dwarf. After the main channel hit 5 million subscribers, Lewis tried to fire Simon and replace him with Warwick Davis (who appeared in person), only to discover him to be worse than even Simon. He slept in Simon's chair after eating chocolate digestives, using a screenshot of Minecraft for his desktop background to pretend he was playing. Simon then wheeled him out of Yogtowers, claiming that he still had the right to fire him. Lewis objected but did not try to stop Simon. Lewis has recently revealed on Twitter that he and Simon traveled to Warwick's house in June to discuss a live-action series for the YouTube channel The Multiverse featuring Simon, Warwick, Jared Christmas and other dwarfs. Simon proved the commitment to this project by posting an image of himself and the dwarf in authentic armour. The series entitled Dwarves Assemble began in late August 2013 and is ongoing. Simon has challenged Warwick to do the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, so he has uploaded that video to his YouTube channel. The video can be found here. Gallery Simon and warwick.jpg|Simon and Warwick taking a photo together at a book signing for Size Matters Not: The Extraordinary Life and Career of Warwick Davis. Warwick Davis at Yogtowers.png|Warwick Davis being fired by Simon at Yogtowers in the 5 million subs video on Lewis & Simon's channel. MintyMinute Warwick Davids.png|MintyMinute and Warwick. Pocket Honeydew.jpg|Pocket Honeydew as he appears in the game Pocket Warwick Warwick Ice Bucket Challenge.png|Warwick after being drenched in two buckets of ice cold water for the Ice Bucket Challenge which he was challenged to do by Simon|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7H9Bq-D340&list=UUVg8xog3l4zlWQfsgz3BWoA&index=1 Category:People Category:Celebrity Hijinks Category:Voices Category:YogPod Category:Non-Yogscast